


Brute Force

by Dorminchu



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, F/M, Horror, Jealousy, Missing Scene, One-Sided Relationship, Sexual Violence, Torture, Unreliable Narrator, but no actual sex, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorminchu/pseuds/Dorminchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion has a moment with Keiichi. Based loosely off of the Watanagashi chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brute Force

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Given the age of consent in Japan is different, the underage aspect is slightly more debatable. Yes, I know that sounds super creepy, but I'm assuming Keiichi & Shion are like, high school freshmen, fourteen to fifteen years old. I could be wrong, but for the sake of argument, let's say they're all early-to-mid teens.
> 
> Edit, 4/22/16: I switched the names around. Confused Mion with Shion before I was aware of the anime's twist, hope it makes sense now. ._.

Maebara was loud. Begged for release, thrashed as well as he could, though she made sure all his limbs were restrained. She was kinder than she should have been, gave him a kiss with teeth, opening his mouth and he thanked her with a snap of his jaws.

She knocked his temple with the hammer, chewing on his tongue before he could protest. Blood made it squishy and his scream was muted, thick. It was harder to tear it out with her teeth, like cheap meat, gritty. He was alive and wriggling. She had to use the knife and it felt like sacrilege.

Mion was still watching without seeing, eyes green and glazed, but Mion was a stupid little bitch who didn't know when to keep her nose out of things.

To Maebara's credit, he stopped screaming after she turned him over so he could breathe, letting the blood run.


End file.
